The Drawing of the Dark
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: After Freya arrives in Camelot and disaster strikes, Merlin finds himself torn between loyalty and love as Mordred, having saved the life of one Merlin holds dear, is about to pay the ultimate price. He's all too aware that the path he chooses will shape Camelot's destiny. As the drums of war beat ever louder, he finds himself trapped by the cruel circle of fate. Will Camelot fall?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter One:

)o(

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name... Merlin.

)o(

 _Arthur was sat on his throne, beside him Gwen was watching him closely, her expression unreadable. The Knights of the Roundtable were stood alongside the throne, their faces a blank mask, void of all emotion. Gaius was stood to one side, grief and sadness battling for dominance on his face as he watched the door to the throne room, horror and fear settling heavily in his stomach._

 _The throne room doors were pulled open and a large group of guards entered and walking between them, chained and pale from there night in the dungeon, were Merlin and Mordred. The two of them were forced to their knees before the two thrones and Merlin looked up at Arthur, avoiding the gaze of the Knights, while Mordred looked everywhere but at the king._

 _"_ _You stand accused of treason," Arthur stated, refusing to meet Merlin's gaze. "How do you plead?"_

 _"_ _Not guilty," Merlin answered._

 _"_ _And you?" Arthur looked at Mordred, but refused to call Mordred by his name._

 _"_ _N-not guilty," Mordred stuttered out, this situation hand been his greatest nightmare since he'd been old enough to know what death was._

 _"_ _Not guilty," Arthur repeated, but there was an edge to his voice. "Not guilty? You practiced magic within Camelot's walls, you have allied yourselves with Morgana… How is that not treason?"_

 _"_ _You look, but you do not see, Arthur," Merlin replied. "I would never ally myself with the likes of Morgana!"_

 _"_ _You used magic, you don't deny it," Arthur pointed out._

 _"_ _Just because I have magic doesn't mean I've sided with Morgana," Merlin answered. "I have had magic since the day I was born! I could use it before I could even walk or talk… You would have me executed for something I was born with?"_

 _"_ _The law is the law," Arthur stated. "You broke the law, you admit to it."_

 _"_ _I do," Merlin agreed. "But I did it for you, Arthur. I saved your life."_

 _"_ _You leave me no choice," Arthur said. "I hereby sentence you to death."_

 _Arthur turned to Mordred, "And you, do you deny the use of magic within Camelot."_

 _"_ _No," Mordred answered, looking straight at Arthur and meeting his gaze, if Emrys could be strong so could he._

 _"_ _You will both be burnt at the stake," Arthur stated. "At dawn tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Arthur…" Merlin began to plead._

 _"_ _Take them away," Arthur ordered the guards._

 _"_ _Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, as the guard's grabbed hold of him. "You can't do this!"_

 _Arthur just turned away as Merlin and Mordred were dragged from the throne room._

 _"_ _If you do this," Merlin called out before the throne room were shut behind him. "There will be no escaping your doom, Arthur. Camelot will fall! Albion will fall!"_

Sibella woke screaming, the sound of pure terror echoing off the walls of her bedchamber as she screamed until she could scream no more. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around herself. King Arthur had sentenced her father to death. Suddenly the doors to her room were thrown open and Freya rushed in.

Catching sight of her daughter and seeing the state she was in, Freya rushed over to Sibella and pulled her into a tight but soft embrace. She run a hand through Sibella's hair and let her cry into her shoulder. It was time like these Freya wished Merlin was here, together they'd be able to keep Sibella's dreams at bay.

)o(

" _Emrys._ "

Merlin woke with a start and looked round his room, the pale light of dawn was slowly creeping in and Merlin groaned and forced himself up onto his elbows as he looked round his room, trying to find what had woken him so suddenly. Gaius's soft snores sounded from the main room, so it wasn't the arrival of someone injured or sick that had woken him.

Slowly sitting up, Merlin run a hand through his hair. It was too early in the morning to go back to sleep, so he might as well get up and get ready for the day. He groaned again as he remembered Arthur had arranged a hunting trip with the knights today… Just what he needed, an entire day trekking through the forests with supplied and weapons which weighed more than him.

Only days before, it had been deemed too dangerous for him to go out and collect herbs on his own and now Arthur was going out on a hunting trip, with a group of Knights, armed and dressed in Camelot colours… What was going to attract more attention: someone collected herbs on their own with no visible weapons, or an entire patrols worth of Knights armed to the teeth?

Sighing Merlin finished getting changed and headed towards the door of his room. He pulled it open as quietly as he could, just because he'd woken up early didn't mean Gaius had to as well. Walking down the steps from his room, Merlin looked round the darkened chamber. There was something wrong, but he couldn't work out what is was.

He just had a feeling.

Shrugging slightly, Merlin made his way across the darkened chamber and began to prepare himself and Gaius a simple breakfast. Whatever was causing the feeling of unease, he'd worry about it later, once he'd eaten and had a chance to speak to Gaius. Maybe a magical artefact had been disturbed in the vault, or Merlin just wasn't fully awake yet and the unease was from a dream he couldn't remember.

Yawning, Merlin paused where he was setting out two bowls and shut his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, he jumped as he found a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows of the darkened room. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as he realised it was just Archimedes, his owl. Walking over to the owl, Merlin held out an arm for the owl to hop on to.

"How did you get in?" Merlin asked, staring at owl, who hooted in reply.

"Merlin?" A voice asked and Merlin turned to see Gaius was awake and staring at the owl perched on Merlin's arm.

"Morning," Merlin answered with a sheepish smile.

Gaius just sighed and slowly sat up, wincing as his back ached and protested as he did so.

"I prepared breakfast," Merlin said, cheerfully as he gestured to the table.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Merlin and Merlin quickly realised he hadn't dished out the porridge yet and quickly set about looking for a ladle.

" _Emrys,_ " A voice suddenly echoed through Merlin's head, causing him to drop the ladle he'd just found.

The voice was female, but Merlin had no idea who it belonged to.

" _Who are you?_ " Merlin questioned, but he received no reply.

)o(

"Alice!" Freya called as she hurried down the corridor, having caught sight of the healer.

"Freya, my dear," Alice turned and smiled as Freya approached, but it quickly faded and a look of concern replaced it. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Sibella," Freya answered as she drew level with Alice, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "She had a dream, Alice! She dreamed that the Once and Future King sentenced my husband to death… I can't protect her, Alice! What if next time she sees his death? What if she watches her father die?"

"There is no weapon in this realm capable of killing Emrys," Alice answered, taking Freya by the arm and leading her down the corridor. "As for Sibella, there are many ways a seer can channel their visions, so not to disturb their sleep."

"I know," Freya replied. "To see something like that… She's so young, Alice!"

"She's the daughter of Emrys and the Lady of the Lake," Alice said, leading Freya over to a chair as they entered a small private room. "Emrys has had his power since birth and you are of Avalon, the laws of magic work differently there."

"I worry about her," Freya sighed. "She's too young to witness such horrors."

"It's a mother's job to worry for her children," Alice placed a comforting hand on Freya's arm. "Gaius and I were never gifted with the opportunity to have children. The purge tore us apart and kept us apart… Had we been lucky enough, I doubt my reaction would have been any different to yours."

Freya sighed again.

"I have to go to Camelot," She finally said. "I have to wake sure Merlin is okay…. I know I can send him a letter or scry, but I won't truly believe he is alive and well until I see him with my own eyes. I don't want to leave the children behind, especially with Sibella suffering from such visions… But Camelot is no place for them to be. It isn't safe and won't be safe until Queen Mab's curse is broken or Morgana Pendragon has been killed… Does that make me a bad mother?"

"Oh, Freya, my dear," Alice smiled sadly. "There is not a day that passes in which I don't wish I could visit Gaius… To be away from your husband for so long, to know he lives in a place where he could be executed for the power he wields and to see him so rarely… To want to see him doesn't make you a bad mother. They are safe here, no one would dare harm them or let harm come to them… To take them to Camelot with you, would endanger them."

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Two:

Merlin sat on his horse with a blanket pulled around his shoulders as he shivered slightly. He had a cross bow resting over his shoulder and he glanced round warily. The feeling of unease still hadn't left him and he'd been looking over his shoulder all morning and afternoon. The Knights had noticed and teased him about, not that Merlin payed them any mind, he was more concerned about finding the cause of it, even Mordred could feel it.

"I think it's been a good trip," Arthur announced, snapping Merlin from his musing.

"Yeah," Mordred agreed, proud of what he had caught. "We all caught something."

"Including Merlin," Gwaine laughed.

"What did he catch?" Arthur turned in his saddle to look back at Merlin.

"A cold," Tristan answered, while Merlin glared at Arthur.

"If you learnt to track," Leon said, from where he was riding slightly behind Merlin. "You'd enjoy it more."

"I'm the best tracker here," Merlin mumbled and he was, when he could use magic.

Percival suddenly held up a hand and everyone stopped. Merlin looked through the trees, but he was at the wrong angle to see what Percival had. Watching as Percival dismounted and pulled off his cloak, Merlin quickly knocked the blanket off his shoulders and jumped down from his horse silently. Arthur dismounted and removes his cloak, the other Knights quickly doing the same.

Arthur draws his sword and follows Percival through the trees, while Mordred quickly made his way to Merlin side as they moved through the trees. Elyan and Leon were at the rear of the group and Gwaine and Tristan were walking slightly ahead of Merlin and Mordred. Merlin drew level with Arthur as Percival bent down and pulled something from the Earth, a crossbow bolt.

"Arthur, what is it?" Merlin asked, as he readied the crossbow he was still carrying "A deer? A boar?"

"Arthur," Percival suddenly said, pointing ahead.

And through the trees were bodies, scattered around like discarded toys. The blood pooled on the dry earth, reflecting in the late afternoon light and Merlin shivered slightly. He shared a look with Mordred, who was looking just as startled as Merlin as Merlin felt. There was magic here. The same magic they had encountered when facing the unknown sorceress and the dead patrol when they'd crossed the border to save Alator.

"Saxons," Merlin heard Elyan say.

Staring down at the bodies, Merlin frowned slightly. Why would the sorceress attack the Saxons? She had clearly allied herself with Morgana… Only known of the Saxons had been killed with magic, Merlin suddenly realised… So who had the magic been used on? Merlin had a very good idea who, he was just hoping he was wrong. He gestured to Mordred and the two of them continued through the trees.

A couple of steps later they find themselves surrounded by dead Knights of Camelot. Many of them had been killed by magic, while the others had been taken out by the Saxons who'd attacked them. There were more dead Saxons, but none had fallen close to what the Knights had been guarding. The overturned carriage in the centre of the forest road, had been emptied and its doors had been forced open with magic, the scorch marks on the metal were proof of that.

"They were after the cargo," Arthur said as surveyed the scene before them. "Weapons bound for Camelot."

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred suddenly called out and Merlin looked round to see him kneeling beside a body.

Merlin quickly made his way over to Mordred and knelt beside him. The dead Saxon didn't appear any different to the others that had been killed, it was only when Mordred turned over their wrist, Merlin saw the druid tattoo. Reaching out and gently tracing the pattern, Merlin tried to remember where he'd seen the symbol before. Each camp had a different symbol and Merlin was sure he'd seen this one before.

" _Alvarr,_ " Merlin suddenly remembered. " _He had this tattoo… He wasn't a druid, was he?_ "

Mordred shrugged one shoulder as he looked round, trying to avoid gaining the other Knights attention.

" _I was first introduced to him at a druid camp,_ " Mordred answered. " _But he did not practice the ways of the druids._ "

" _Morgana helped him escape,_ " Merlin said, looking down at the tattoo again. " _He would be more than willing to help her._ "

"This is the work of Morgana," Leon announced, from where he was studying the over turned carriage.

"This close to the city walls?" Gwaine asked.

"Check for survivors," Arthur ordered, ignoring Gwaine's question.

Merlin and Mordred shared another look, they both knew there'd be no survivors.

)o(

Gaius stood at one of the work benches on the Physician's chambers, grounding down a mixture of herbs, while Merlin searched through the large collection of bottles and vials which lined the walls next to the work bench, finally he picks one up and passes it to Gaius.

"I don't want that," Gaius shook his head. "I want lungwort!"

Merlin looked down at the bottle he'd just handed to Gaius. It clearly wasn't lungwort.

"Sorry," Merlin apologised and quickly returned the bottle, picked up the correct one and handed it to Gaius.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asked, as Merlin worked on preparing the medicine bag. "What's the matter?"

"The sorceress," Merlin answered as he sat down on the bench.

"The sorceress?" Gaius repeated.

Merlin nodded.

"When we went to rescue Alator, we came across a patrol of King Lot's men," Merlin explained. "They were dead. They'd be killed with magic… When magic is used, it leaves a trace and every magic user has a unique trace. This trace, it felt familiar, even though I've never felt it before… When we rescued Alator, Mordred was attacked. I arrived before the sorceress could harm him and she attacked me. Her magic had the same trace. She was the one who killed the patrol… Today, before we returned to Camelot, we found the Camelot patrol who were transporting the new weapons. It was the sorceress who had killed them, not Morgana. And I have no idea who she is, Gaius!"

"Familiar?" Gaius questioned.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded. "There was something about it, which reminded me of something else… Someone else's magic."

"Who?" Gaius asked, as he added a drop of purple coloured liquid to the herbs he was mixing.

"I can't say for certain, its been a long time since I've encountered their magic… I could just be imagining it," Merlin began, hesitating. "But her magic… It reminded me of… Morgause."

Gaius paused what he was doing for a moment and stared at Merlin.

"There was a rumour, during the Great Purge," Gaius said. "That Lady Vivienne possessed magic. She fled the night it began, leaving behind her daughter, Morgause. Morgana had been in the care of maids at the time, at their family estate, but Lady Vivienne never returned, leaving Gorlois to raise Morgana alone."

Merlin frowned at Gaius, "The sorceress was too young to be Lady Vivienne, Gaius."

"When Lady Vivienne fled Camelot, she was with child," Gaius continued. "A seer at the court had claimed the unborn child would grow to be a great sorceress, a High Priestesses and Enchantress… Lady Vivienne was never found, Merlin."

"You think this sorceress could be Morgana's half-sister?" Merlin asked.

"There are better people to ask than me, my boy," Gaius said.

"Then who would know?" Merlin questioned.

"I do believe Geoffrey of Monmouth still has the le Fay family records from before the Great Purge," Gaius answered. "Now, we have patients waiting."

Merlin quickly got to his feet and headed towards the door, only to pause as Gaius cleared his throat.

"Have you got everything?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," Merlin nodded.

"Merlin?" Gaius looked towards the table where Merlin's medicine bag lay waiting.

Merlin grinned sheepishly and hurried across the room and picked it up. He pulled the strap over his shoulder as he made his way back across the room and pulled the door open. Gaius shook his head fondly and stepped out the door, Merlin quickly following and shutting the door behind them.

)o(

" _Mordred?_ " Merlin's voice echoed through Mordred's head, as he left the armoury.

" _Yes, Emrys?_ " Mordred answered.

" _Are you busy?_ " Merlin asked.

" _No,_ " Mordred replied, shaking his head only to stop when he realised Merlin wouldn't be able to see the action.

" _Great,_ " Merlin said. " _I'll meet you at the library in five minutes._ "

And with that, Mordred felt Merlin's presence leave his mind. Walking down the hallway, Mordred began to make his way towards the library. In all his time as a Knight of Camelot, he had never once stepped foot in the library. Geoffrey of Monmouth was a wise man and saw far more than most people did and that didn't frighten Mordred, but it definitely made him wary of straying too close. In the times while Uther lived, and before Arthur had made peace with the druids, Mordred kept his distance from those who observed the world the way Geoffrey does.

Upon turning down the corridor home to the entrance to the castles library, Mordred found Merlin waiting for him. Merlin looked up and caught sight of him and he smiled. Mordred couldn't help but smile back as he hurried towards where Merlin was waiting. Merlin pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and turned to face Mordred.

"Be careful," Merlin warned him. "Geoffrey of Monmouth is _very_ protective of his books. He's also good at sneaking around, he's almost like a ghost, you won't know he's standing behind you until he clears his throat. The amount of times I've almost been caught…"

Mordred just nodded and Merlin grinned at him, before turning and pulling open the doors to the library. It took Mordred's eyes a moment to adjust to the low light of the library as he and Merlin entered and the doors swung shut behind them.

As always Geoffrey of Monmouth was sat at his desk and was watching the two of them like a hawk, even though they had yet to move from in front of door. Merlin smiled at Geoffrey and grabbed hold of Mordred by the arm and dragged Mordred past the desk and deeper into the library. They walked through the labyrinth of bookshelves and Mordred looked round in amazement.

Finally Merlin stopped walking and Mordred almost bumped into him as he was too busy looking round. They had come to a stop in a part of the library which was mostly made up by scrolls and parchment. Merlin began walking round searching through the scrolls and frowning. Mordred followed after him, picking up loose pieces of parchment.

"Family records?" Mordred muttered. "What are we looking for, Emrys?"

"The le Fay family records," Merlin answered, his voice little more than a whispered as he continued to search through scrolls and parchment. "Gaius believes it possible the sorceress we encountered is Morgana's half-sister. Lady Vivienne fled Camelot before she gave birth, but her pregnancy would have been recorded."

Mordred just nodded and the two of them continued to search. Suddenly Merlin grinned and turned to Mordred holding up a scroll. Moving over to a nearby table, Merlin unrolled the scroll and studied it. He traced a finger over Lady Vivienne's name and below her was listed two children and the conformation of a pregnancy, dated a few weeks before the Great Purge began. Merlin glanced at Mordred who was staring at the scroll with a strange look on his face.

"Mordred?" Merlin asked.

Mordred pointed to the top of the page, where the family crests were drawn… At the centre of Lady Vivienne's family crest was a symbol, incredibly similar to the tattoo that Alvarr and the dead body in the forest had shared. Merlin quickly returned the scroll and the two of them left the library, nodding to Geoffrey as they passed. They walked through the castle until they reached the stairs leading to the Physicians chambers and Merlin turned to Mordred.

"Promise me you won't go back there," Merlin said, knowing that Mordred most likely wanted to go back out into the forest and take a second look at the tattoo. "It's dangerous at night, even for those with our gifts."

Mordred just nodded and Merlin smiled slightly and gripped Mordred's arm.

"Good night, Mordred," Merlin smiled slightly.

"Emrys," Mordred answered, bowing his head slightly.

Mordred watched as Merlin disappeared up the stairs before he continued down the hallway, but he didn't head towards his quarters, but towards the secret passage which led out onto the forest.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Three:

"We believe they approached from the gorge at Westhay and tracked the ridgeline all the way through to the ford at Rushwick," Leon explained to Arthur as he pointed to the map set out on the table in front of them.

"We can't allow our supply routes to become vulnerable," Arthur said, leaning on the table as he studied the map, trying to decide the best course of action. "I want extra patrols dispatched to the west and the north of the Citadel."

"I will send out extra patrols at first light," Leon nodded.

"Leon," Arthur said seriously. "I need not remind you we're at war."

Leon nodded again.

"They'll be prepared," Leon promised.

"There is something else I wished to discuss with you," Arthur gestured for Leon to move closer. "The upmost secrecy is required."

"Of course, Sire," Leon answered.

"Morgana has a spy in Camelot," Arthur rested a hand on the box on the table beside the map. "When King Sarrum visited, he gave me a gift."

Arthur opened the box and pulled out the glowing stone, Leon stared at it in surprise and looked at Arthur with wide eyes.

"It glows in the presence of magic," Arthur explained. "There is magic at the heart of Camelot."

"Morgana's spy," Leon concluded.

Arthur nodded, placed the stone back in its box and shut the top, before handing the box to Leon.

"They need to be found," Arthur said. "We cannot afford to keep losing valuable supplies to Morgana, especially in time of war. I trust you to take care of this, Leon."

"Yes, sire," Leon bowed, taking the box and quickly moving over to the door and exiting the royal chambers.

"Arthur," Gwen greeted the King, as she entered the royal chamber a few moments later.

Arthur glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to the map on the table in front of him.

"What's troubling you?" Gwen asked in concern as she approached him and rested a hand on his arm.

"Morgana's men attacked only a few leagues away from the Citadel," Arthur sighed, leaning forward on the table and shutting his eyes for a second… This wasn't good news for his people, they had already suffered enough at Morgana's hand.

"She is brazen," Gwen rubbed Arthur shoulder comfortingly as she stared at the map on the table.

"She does not fear us," Arthur stated.

"Then she's more foolish than I thought," Gwen replied.

"She has sorcery on her side," Arthur pointed out.

"And you have the strength and love of your people, Arthur," Gwen told him, they had Merlin on their side and he'd never let Camelot fall. "When you became King, you gave them something to fight for. That's the most powerful weapon of all."

)o(

Mordred walked down a hallway, limping and wincing with every step he took. He'd returned to the forest the previous night, but he'd been attacked before he could reach the raided carriage. He'd taken a crossbow bolt to the leg and whoever it was who'd attacked him, had fled before he'd had a chance to see who it was.

He'd removed the bolt from his leg and healed it the best he could, before beginning his slow and painful trek back to Camelot. He'd been forced to rest every few steps and breathe through the pain the best he could. He was currently limping his way towards the Physicians chambers, in hope Gaius would be able to treat his leg and if he couldn't… Well, Mordred wasn't looking forward to explaining how he'd come by the injury.

Turning round a corner, Mordred starts as he saw Merlin leaning nonchalantly against a doorway further up the hallway. Merlin looked up as he sensed Mordred's presence.

"Where've you been?" Merlin asked.

"Nowhere," Mordred lied.

"You're lying," Merlin said, pushing off the doorway and walking towards Mordred.

Merlin stopped just in front of Mordred and stared at him.

"You went back to the woods," Merlin stated.

"I had to know if-" Mordred began to defend himself.

"No," Merlin cut him off. "You didn't have to go last night. You could have gone today, when you had someone to watch you back and daylight to see your enemies by. You could have been hurt, Mordred!"

Mordred didn't answer and his hand automatically reached for his injured leg.

"You were injured," Merlin said, eye widening slightly as he caught sight of Mordred's bloodstained trouser leg.

He quickly dropped to his knees in front of Mordred and reached for the torn material, damp from the blood still oozing from Mordred's wound. Mordred let out a wince as Merlin pressed down on the skin around the wound, which was red and irritated and reached out with one hand to lean on the wall beside him.

Merlin quickly glanced round and upon seeing no one in sight, he quickly rested a hand over Mordred's wound and muttered a spell. His eyes glowed gold and a bright flash filled the hallway and Mordred let out a choked off scream.

"It's crude but effective," Merlin said as he sat back on his heels. "The heat of the spell burns out any infection whilst sealing the wound."

Mordred just nodded as he let out a shaky breath.

"You'll still need to go and see Gaius," Merlin told him, as he got to his feet. "He'll give you an ointment for the lingering pain… Trust me, Mordred, you'll need."

Mordred just nodded again.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice suddenly echoed down the hallway.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder, before turning to Mordred and waving for him to go. Mordred quickly turned and walked back the way he'd come, vanishing from sight, his limp barely noticeable as he went. Behind Merlin, Arthur turned into the hallway and caught sight of his wayward manservant.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded as he approached Merlin.

"I'm like a swan," Merlin answered, turning to face Arthur, who looked at him with a confused expression. "It seems like I'm not doing anything, but there's a lot of work going on underneath."

"Hmm," Arthur hummed. "Interesting. I see you more as a head-louse."

"Right..." Merlin said slowly, not sure he was liking where Arthur was going with this.

"Useless," Arthur explained. "Irritating. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked, as Arthur turned and walked back up the hallway.

"We've going hunting," Arthur replied.

"But we went hunting yesterday!" Merlin protested.

"I am the King, Merlin," Arthur answered, as he disappeared round a corner.

Merlin cursed his luck and glanced over his shoulder, towards where Mordred had gone.

" _Thank you_ _,_ _Emrys_ _,_ " Mordred's voice echoed through his head.

)o(

Merlin carefully dismounted and looked round the forest as Arthur walked off into the undergrowth, leaving Merlin to tie both their horses to a low branch. Arthur, for some unknown reason, had deemed it his duty to teach Merlin to track… But why now, after all the years Merlin had worked for him, he had only just decided to do it, was anyone's guess.

"Merlin!" Arthur suddenly called out having seen something. "Here."

Merlin almost sighed as he walked over to Arthur who was knelt in the mud, examining the ground.

"It's all about staying alert," Arthur said. "What do you see?"

"I see a pair of breeches that need cleaning," Merlin said, eyeing the dirt Arthur was kneeling in.

"Come and have a look," Arthur said, grabbing hold of Merlin's arm and pulling him to the ground beside him. "Now what do you see?"

"Brilliant," Merlin exclaimed, jumping to his feet and brushing off as much mud as he could. "Two pairs of breeches that need cleaning."

"On the branch!" Arthur gestured towards it.

"It's broken," Merlin shrugged one shoulder slightly.

"What does that tell you?" Arthur asked.

"Something left the trail," Merlin replied, looking up he caught sight of a deer not far from them, watching them as it chewed some leaves.

"It's recent," Arthur nodded.

"An animal," Merlin said.

"You think so?" Arthur asked, still examining the branch.

"A deer," Merlin answered.

"It would have to be a big one," Arthur pointed out.

"With very big antlers," Merlin agreed.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur turned to look at Merlin.

"Because it's looking right at us," Merlin said, pointing towards it. "It's all about keeping alert."

But suddenly something else caught Arthur attention on the ground and he pushed back the undergrowth to reveal a boot print.

"That's not a deer," Arthur muttered and he began to follow the trail of footprints.

It didn't take them long to reach the raided carriage, the bodies had been cleared away by the patrol Arthur had sent out as soon as they had arrived back in Camelot and the bodies of the Knights and solider had been returned to Camelot for burial, they had found the previous day.

"Merlin…" Arthur called out, drawing Merlin's attention to the boot prints, which continued to lead away from them.

"They're from when we were here yesterday," Merlin said, guessing they were Mordred's footprints, unaware Mordred had never made it this far, from where he was looking at the bodies of the Saxons which had yet to be moved and buried in unmarked graves… None of them had the tattoo Merlin was looking for.

"It was dry yesterday, it rained last night," Arthur pointed out. "These marks are fresh."

"Your men have been patrolling this area night and day," Merlin pointed out. "It's probably one of them."

"Who?" Arthur asked. "I had their reports. No one's been through here, Merlin."

Merlin cursed under his breath as Arthur continued to follow the trail, he had no choose but to follow Arthur. What if they found the crossbow bolt which Mordred had removed from his leg? What if they followed the trail all the way back to Camelot? What if there was blood? No one could walk away with a wound like that and if they did, they wouldn't make it far. Arthur would know magic was used…

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed as they reached a narrow gorge and Merlin realised they weren't heading towards Camelot.

But Arthur didn't reply, he just drew his sword and kept moving forward.

"Don't hurt me," A voice to their right suddenly pleaded.

Arthur and Merlin turned to the source of the voice to see a young women, sheltering in a small alcove in the side of the gorge. Merlin gaze was drawn instantly to the tattoo on her wrist. It was the same one…

"Careful, Arthur," Merlin warned Arthur, as he moved towards her and he hesitated.

"Please," The woman pleaded. "I mean you no harm."

Arthur slowly lowered his sword and approached the woman and Merlin watched her movements carefully… Maybe the tattoo was just a coincidence, but he couldn't be too carefully. Arthur's life could be at stake. Suddenly the woman draws a knife and lunges at Arthur. Merlin's eyes flash gold and the weapon is thrown from her grip and Arthur quickly restrains her.

"You would've killed me," Arthur said, angrily.

"I'm only sorry I failed," The woman snapped.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Four:

Merlin's attention instantly snapped to Leon as he entered the council chamber alongside Gwaine. Leon, feeling Merlin's gaze on him, turned to look at Merlin and nodded in greeting. Merlin forced himself to smile in return, as he studied Leon… There was something not right about Leon's presence, almost like magic was present, but not quite.

Before Merlin had time to ponder it, the doors to the council chamber were thrown up and Arthur entered. Not far behind him, a small group of guards were leading the young woman who had tried to kill Arthur in the woods. The chains and shackles around her wrists clinked and rattled as she walked.

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred's voice suddenly echoed in his head.

" _Mordred,_ " Merlin replied, glancing at Leon as he approached the thrown and stood just behind Arthur off to one side.

" _Sir Leon,_ " Mordred explained. " _He has a crystal which glows in the presence of magic._ "

" _What?_ " Merlin questioned. " _I've never heard of such a crystal._ "

" _It was a gift from King Sarrum,_ " Mordred answered. " _Sir Leon requested that I accompany him to find Morgana's traitor in Camelot._ "

" _Morgana has no spies in Camelot,_ " Merlin replied. " _I surrounded Camelot with wards and enchantments before Queen Mab's curse. Anyone with magic who enters the city, the enchantments will detect them…_ _Be careful, Mordred. You are far closer to the Knights than I am._ "

"Were you part of a cohort of Saxons who attacked an arms shipment bound for Camelot?" Arthur asked and Merlin realised he'd missed the council being called into session.

"Yes," The woman answered.

"And were you acting under the orders of Morgana Pendragon?" Arthur questioned.

"What I did, I did for myself," She replied. "For my people and for our right to be free."

"I have no quarrel with the Druids," Arthur pointed out. "Camelot has been a peace with the Druids for many years."

"I have spent my life on the run because of my beliefs and seen those I have loved killed," She countered.

Merlin glanced round the hall and he gaze settled on Mordred who was watching him, there was a slightly haunted look in his eyes. Mordred had spent most of his young life on the run, from both Uther and Arthur, before Arthur made peace with the druids.

"Once, maybe," Arthur agreed. "But I'm not my father."

"You don't kill those with magic?" The woman asked. "It is not I, Arthur Pendragon, who needs to answer for my crimes, it is you. You and your father have brutally and mercilessly heaped misery on my kind. It is you who has turned a peaceful people to war... And it is you and Camelot that shall pay the price."

"In your words, I hear the voice of Morgana," Arthur said. "It is she and others like her who have abused the powers of magic. It is they who have brought the rift between our people. It is their deeds, which have terrorised Camelot and forced us to outlaw such practices. But you stand before the court, not because of an act of sorcery or sedition, but because an act of murder. Your actions have brought about the deaths of many good men and threaten the lives of many more."

"They were casualties of war," The woman defended her actions. "And I would do the same again, for I will not rest until you are dead and your kingdom is no more."

"You show no remorse for your actions," Arthur looked at her sadly, it was a pity to see someone so young fall prey to Morgana's darkness and hate. "I have no choice but to declare you an enemy of Camelot. At dawn tomorrow, pursuant to the laws of this land, you will be taken from your cell and hanged."

Merlin stared at Arthur as the guards moved forward to take her away.

"You can do as you wish," The young woman said, as the guards grabbed her. "It will not stop Morgana's uprising. Your doom is near. And my only sadness is, I won't be there to see it."

)o(

"The woman who tried to kill Arthur, who was she?" Merlin asked, as they entered the Physicians chambers.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at him.

"You must pay more attention in matters of the court, Merlin," Gaius scolded him.

"So who was she?" Merlin asked, sitting down at one of the benches.

"Rowena," Gaius answered, as he moved over to one of his work benches and began looking through a pile of parchment.

"She claimed to be a druid," Merlin said, tracing a pattern on the tables' surface as he spoke. "No druids would side with Morgana willingly."

"You would be foolish to believe such a thing," Gaius told him. "A great many druids have been wronged under both Uther and Arthur's rule… Not everyone was as accepting of Arthur's decision as it appeared."

"No," Merlin shook his head. "Those who side with Morgana, have turned their backs on the druid beliefs. They are no longer druids in the eyes of their people… She wasn't a druid and I don't believe she has ever been one. The tattoo she has on her wrist, it's the same as Alvarr's and Lady Vivienne's family crest had the same symbol."

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Merlin and Merlin suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called after Merlin as he headed towards the door.

"The dungeons," Merlin answered, as he left the chamber.

"Be careful, Merlin," Gaius called after him.

Merlin hurried along the corridor, deep in thought, as he headed towards the dungeons. Could the young woman, Rowena, in the dungeons really be linked to Alvarr? It had been many years since he escaped from the dungeons during Uther's rule and there weren't many safe places to hide. That was a long time to stay ahead of those hunting him and his kind… But he had every reason to help Morgana. He and his followers wanted Uther dead. Uther was dead and the druids could live in peace… But those with magic were still prosecuted.

"Emrys," Mordred greeted from where he was leaning against a wall and Merlin had almost walked past him without noticing, he was so deep in thought.

"Mordred," Merlin replied.

"Heading to the dungeons?" Mordred questioned, pushing off the wall. "What would the King say, if he found out you were going to consult a known enemy of Camelot alone?"

"We both know, no harm would come to me," Merlin answered. "But for the sake of outward appearances, why don't you join you me?"

Mordred smiled slightly and the two of them fell into step.

"Arthur requested I speak to her," Mordred suddenly said as they walked. "He believed due to my heritage as a druid, I can gain her trust and discover more information."

Merlin glanced at Mordred as they entered the stairwell leading to the dungeons.

"She isn't a druid," Merlin pointed out.

Mordred shrugged one shoulder slightly, they both knew it would be more trouble than it was worth trying to explain that to Arthur. Merlin could get away with his knowledge on magical matter while in Arthur's presence due to his connections to Gaius, but that excuse could only stretch so far… There were certain things people outside the magical community just didn't know.

"We're here to see the prisoner," Mordred said to the guards on duty as they reached the bottom of the steps. "By order of the King."

The guards nodded and let them past. The two of them quickly made their way through the dungeons to the cell Rowena was being held in and much to Merlin's relief the part of the dungeon Rowena was being held in was empty, they couldn't afford to be over heard.

"Rowena," Mordred greeted as he and Merlin stopped outside her cell. "The King has sent me to speak to you."

The young woman looked up upon hearing her name, but she didn't reply.

"Why don't we speak about Alvarr?" Merlin suggested.

Her gaze snapped to Merlin, but still she didn't say a word.

"I know you're not a druid," Merlin continued. "And I know the symbol on your wrist is one Alvarr shares… You were telling the truth, weren't you? You're not acting on behalf of Morgana, you're acting on behalf of Alvarr, who I imagine has given his support and loyalty to Morgana."

"Alvarr is a great man," Rowena said, glaring at Merlin. "He wishes to free all those with magic and remove the Pendragons from this world, so that our kind may love at peace once more."

"And you believe there will be pace under Morgana's rule?" Merlin questioned. "Morgana is more like her father, than Arthur will ever be. There will be no peace under Morgana's rule and the needless bloodshed will continue… Arthur has made peace with the druids, what makes you believe he won't make peace with those with magic too?"

"Arthur Pendragon must pay for his crimes," Rowena answered. "Death is the only punishment befitting of his crimes."

)o(

The pale light of dawn had only just began to lighten the sky as Freya began to pack up her camp. Across the fire, which was little more than a pit of glowing embers, Sibella was still asleep. Originally Freya had left alone, leaving Balinor, Hunith and Sibella in the care of Alice… Camelot was a dangerous place for those with magic and Freya wasn't going to risk the lives of her and Merlin's children. It was only once Freya had left, she realised Sibella had followed her.

Freya could have returned and taken Sibella back to Alice, but she didn't dare give up the valuable time it would take… The longer it took her to reach Camelot, the more time there was for Sibella's dream to come true. Visions of the future were hard to change and by trying to prevent them, it often caused them to come true… She could save her husband though, if he had been sentenced to death.

Pulling the final strap of her pack tight, Freya picked up the apple and berries she had gathered for her and Sibella breakfast. There wasn't much to eat, as the woods around them had little to offer them. Freya knew she could summon up some food using magic but their camp was only a few hours away from Camelot castle and a patrol had already passed by quite close to them.

"Sibella," Freya called out. "It's time to wake."

Sibella blinked her eyes open and Freya smiled at her. It seemed being as close to Camelot as they were had affected Sibella's dreams and she'd had a peaceful night's sleep on the forest floor… Well as peaceful as possible for someone who wasn't used to sleeping on such hard, cold ground. Once Sibella was fully awake, Freya quickly handed her the apple and berries to eat, before packing away the bedroll and getting to her feet. They'd reach Camelot before lunch time if the weather stayed clear.

"Are you ready to leave?" Freya asked, once Sibella had finished eating.

"Yes, mother," Sibella answered with a nod.

Freya smiled and held out her hand which Sibella was quick to take. For hours they walked until finally they reached a ridge overlooking Camelot castle. The castle was just as magnificent as the last time Freya had visited, not that she been expecting Queen Mab's curse to effect Camelot outwardly. She could see the magic from the protection spells Merlin had cast around the castle, shimmering in the morning light and Freya smiled again, her grip tightening on Sibella's hand ever so slightly.

Camelot was both beautiful and dangerous.

It wasn't long until they found themselves standing in the middle of the castle courtyard, where an execution scaffolding was in the process of being taken down. For a moment Freya couldn't breathe, as visions of Merlin's death filled her head… But Sibella's dream had seen Merlin and Mordred sentenced to burn and it wasn't the remains of a pry they were clearing away…

Maybe, just maybe, Merlin was still alive.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Five:

Freya tightened her grip on Sibella's hand as she made her way across the practice field to where Arthur and his Knights were currently standing. She knew it was a risk to approach them, both Arthur and Leon had been present when she'd first been bought to Camelot and transformed into a mighty beast in the centre of the courtyard… Not to mention she was about to question them about where Merlin was.

If Merlin had been executed, it could cast a light of suspicion over her and Sibella.

Taking a deep breath as she drew closer to the knights, Freya prepared herself to do whatever it took to get Sibella to safety, should she be recognised by either Arthur or Leon. She noticed Gwaine look up as she got even closer and the smile which spread across his face was one she was familiar with, but before Gwaine could move to flirt with her greeted Percival.

"Excuse me," Freya said to the giant sized knight. "Could you help me? I'm looking for someone."

Percival nodded to her and a gentle smile crossed his face as he spotted Sibella hiding partly behind Freya, still gripping her hand.

"Of course," He said.

"I'm looking for-" Freya began to say.

"Father!" Sibella suddenly exclaimed cutting Freya off.

Freya looked round to see Merlin had appeared, carrying a bundle of swords under one arm, which he quickly put down as Sibella let go of Freya's hand and run towards him. Merlin dropped into a crouch as Sibella leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Merlin was quick to wrap his arms around her as he shut his eyes and a joyful smile crossed his shocked face.

"Father?" Elyan whispered to Tristan, just loud enough for Freya to overhear.

Tristan smiled slightly and Freya remembered Merlin mentioning Tristan had regained his memories from before the curse. Turning her attention back to Merlin and Sibella, Freya watched as Merlin let go of Sibella and stood up, meeting her gaze as he did so.

"Freya," Merlin whispered, he voice barely loud enough to carry over the distance between them.

"Merlin," Freya answered, tears forming in her eyes as a radiant smile crossed her face… Merlin was alive he hadn't been executed.

And before either of them could even stop to think, they were in each other's arms and their lips met in a passionate and loving kiss. Breaking off the kiss, they rested their foreheads together and Merlin sighed, contently, as he simply held onto Freya. It was difficult being apart from his family and being unable to see them every day… He just wanted to bask in the feeling for as long as possible.

The two of them only split apart when Sibella tugged at Merlin's sleeve. Merlin looked down and her and he suddenly realised Freya and Sibella where the only two here. Merlin sent Freya a questioning look and Freya sent him a small smile.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Freya asked, glancing towards Arthur and the Knights.

Merlin glanced towards them too and he quickly looked away upon seeing the look on Arthur's face, a look that was akin to betrayal.

"The Physicians Chambers," Merlin answered. "Gaius won't interrupt us."

)o(

Arthur stormed into his chambers, causing Gwen to jump at the sudden bang of the doors hitting the walls.

"Arthur!" She exclaimed.

"Can you believe it!?" Arthur ranted. "Merlin has a wife and daughter and he didn't deem it necessary to tell me about it!"

"Freya is here?" Gwen asked, without thinking.

Arthur turned to face Gwen, his face unreadable.

"You knew?" Arthur demanded.

Gwen frowned at Arthur.

"Yes," Gwen said slowly. "He went to visit them during King Sarrum's visit."

"That was just an excuse!" Arthur exclaimed. "A lie to cover for the fact he was at the tavern the entire time!"

Gwen sighed.

A knock at the door interrupted them, before anymore could be said.

"Come in," Gwen called, when Arthur made no move to respond from where he stood brooding by the window overlooking the courtyard.

The door opened and Sir Tristan and Sir Mordred entered.

"My Lady," Tristan bowed to her. "The Court Physician requires your presence."

"Thank you, Tristan," Gwen smiled. "Please inform Gaius, I'll be there shortly."

Both Tristan and Mordred bowed and left the room.

"Arthur…" Gwen turned back to Arthur.

But he didn't even show any acknowledgment that he had even heard Gwen speak. Gwen sighed again and walked towards the doors to the royal chamber. She exited the chambers and left Arthur to his brooding. She quickly made her way through the castle, she would have run if she knew she'd make it through the castle unseen, but she was the queen and queens do not run unless there is an emergency and she didn't want to be the cause of unnecessary panic amongst the castle staff.

Finally she reached the Physicians Chambers and lightly knocked on the door, before opening it. She was greeted by the sight of Gaius, Merlin, Freya, Sibella, Mordred and Tristan sitting around a work bench. Sibella looked like she'd been crying and Freya looked pale, while Merlin and Mordred shared a worried glance.

"Gaius," Gwen greeted the physician.

"My Lady," Gaius answered.

"You needed to see me," Gwen said.

"Indeed, my Lady," Gaius nodded. "We need your help."

"Arthur was given a crystal which glows in the presence of magic by King Sarrum," Merlin said. "Which is currently in the precession of Sir Leon who has been tasked with tracking down and finding those with magic in Camelot."

"And then there's why I'm here, Gwen," Freya added. "Sibella had a dream… About Merlin and Mordred being sentenced to death for the use of magic in Camelot."

"How can I help?" Gwen asked.

"We need to steal the crystal," Merlin answered. "And we need as much help as we can get."

)o(

"I can't believe we're doing this," Mordred muttered as Merlin crouched down in front of the door to Sir Leon's chambers.

Merlin glanced up at Mordred, before turning his attention back to the locked door.

"We need to find the crystal, Mordred," Merlin answered, as his eyes flashed gold and the door to Leon's Chambers unlock.

"These are Sir Leon's chambers," Mordred said as Merlin opened the door.

"And luckily for us, Arthur has scheduled a second training session for today and Sir Leon is there," Merlin explained, as they entered the room. "Leon would have no reason to take the crystal with him, so it has to be here or in Arthur's chambers, which Gwen is checking. And Sir Tristan is the checking the volts."

"And if Sir Leon comes back early?" Mordred asked as he and Merlin began looking through Leon's room.

"Freya will let us know and once Tristan has checked the volts, he'll be waiting to buy us as much time as we need," Merlin replied from where he was looking through one of Leon's wardrobes. "Weren't you paying attention Mordred?"

"I was thinking about Sibella's vision," Mordred answered looking through a chest of draws. "Arthur is going to sentence us to death, Emrys."

"We don't know that," Merlin said, moving to look under Leon's bed. "Nor do we know what happened and the situation we were exposed in… The vision may not even come to pass, Mordred."

"How can you be so sure?" Mordred asked.

"Because Arthur promised to free magic upon Morgana's death," Merlin replied, pulling out a chest from under the bed and opening it. "His heart has not been hardened to magic… He knows there is good in magic. And you are one of his most loyal knights, you've risked your life for him and he knows that, Mordred."

Mordred nodded and pulled open a cupboard door.

"Emrys," Mordred suddenly said, picking up a box from within the cupboard and opening the lid. "I've found it."

Merlin stopped what he was doing and quickly made his way over to where Mordred was standing and the box home to a glowing crystal he held in his hands. Carefully Merlin picked up the crystal and stared at it for a moment. Suddenly Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the crystal's glow intensified to an almost blinding brightness, before an ear splitting crack filled the air and the crystal broke apart in Merlin's hands, shards falling to the ground and the light disappeared like a flame in strong winds.

"S-Sorcerer!" A voice stuttered from the doorway.

Both Merlin and Mordred looked up to see Sir Leon's servant standing in the now open doorway.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Six:

Merlin and Mordred stood frozen to the spot staring at Sir Leon's servant in horror. Suddenly the servant turned and run, leaving Merlin and Mordred alone in Sir Leon's chambers with the shattered and useless remains of the crystal. The two of them shared a glance and without a word the two of them set off after Sir Leon's servant, neither knowing what to do when they finally caught up with the servant.

"Sorcerer!" The servants panicked yells echoed along the hallway. "Sorcerer!"

Other servants and castle staff began running upon hearing the yells and Merlin cursed their luck, as the two of them found themselves trying to dodge more panicked servants and castle staff. The guards on duty began charging about, trying to find the sorcerer and rushing straight past Merlin and Mordred, no doubt thinking Morgana had entered the castle… Least that was one less thing to worry about for the time being.

" _Mordred,_ " Merlin suddenly said. " _I need to get out of here. It's too late. Too many have heard Sir Leon's servant, there's no way we can keep it quiet. Nobody knows who the sorcerer is yet, I still have time to get out of Camelot undetected… I was the one who destroyed the crystal, just tell them you saw the door to Sir Leon's chamber was open and when you entered I was destroying the crystal and by the time the light cleared, Sir Leon's servant was already there and I fled before you could do anything._ "

" _Emrys…_ " Mordred answered, as the two of them began running towards the training fields and the general direction Freya and Sibella were in.

" _No, Mordred,_ " Merlin replied as he run out of the castle towards the training fields. " _There's no need for them to know you have magic too… The crystal is gone, you'll be safe as long as you're careful._ "

"Sorcerer!" A voice screamed out. "Sorcerer in the castle!"

And just like that, the panic spread.

" _Freya!_ " Merlin called out. " _Freya!_ "

" _Merlin,_ " Freya answered. " _What's going on?_ "

" _Sir Leon's servant saw me using magic,_ " Merlin explained. " _You and Sibella need to get out of here!_ "

" _What about you?_ " Freya demanded, fear evident in her voice.

" _I'll follow you,_ " Merlin promised. " _But you have to get out of here, Freya. Arthur cannot find out about you and Sibella, I destroyed the crystal, but it's still too dangerous for you two to be here right now. Uther often killed the children of those with magic, believing those whose parents had magic would have magic too… If Arthur believes those teachings, Sibella would be suspected of having magic. I don't believe Arthur would sentence a child, but since the curse the people have been less friendly to magic and even those rumoured to have. You need to get out of here, now._ "

" _Stay safe,_ " Freya whispered, he voice echoing through Merlin's head. " _I love you._ "

" _And I you,_ " Merlin answered.

Across from Merlin and Mordred a stable hand was struggling to keep hold of a horse spooked by the panicking people. With a startled shake of its head, the horse freed it's self from the stable hands grip and reared up, before bolting through the panicking crowds and open area of the training grounds.

"Sibella!" Freya's voice screamed over the jumble of panicked voices.

In the stampede of panicking people, Sibella had lost her grip on Freya's hand and was now in the path of the panicked horse. The horse reared up once more and was about to bring its hooves down on Sibella and just as Merlin was about to raise his hand, his magic at the ready, it suddenly froze… Merlin looked to the side and stared at Mordred, who had a hand outstretched and his eyes burning gold.

"Mordred…" Merlin trailed off.

Mordred's eyes returned to their normal colour as silence reigned over the courtyard and the horse continued its path, Freya having pulled Sibella to safety and disappeared into the now silent crowd. Mordred's eyes widened fearfully as he turned to look at Merlin, realising what he had just done.

He had just used magic openly in the middle of Camelot.

)o(

Arthur was sat upon his throne, spinning his wedding ring around his finger as he waited for the prisoner to be bought up from the dungeons. The low murmur of voices filled the council chamber, as the council talked amongst themselves. It wasn't everyday one of Arthur's most loyal and trusted knights was put on trial for the crime of using magic… And not only that, Sir Leon's servant claimed that Merlin, the King's servant, was also a sorcerer.

The Knights stood around the edge of the hall, close to the throne. Whilst Gwen was sat upon her throne, sending worried glances at Arthur and sharing helpless looks with Sir Tristan. Gaius was also present looking worried as he kept glancing towards the entrance to the council chamber and Merlin… Was noticeably absent.

The doors to the council chamber were pulled open and Mordred entered, bound in chains and walking between four guards. He kept his head, but briefly glanced at Gaius and whatever hope he had felt up to that moment faded as he saw the look on the Court Physician's face and the lack of Merlin beside him. Mordred hadn't seen or heard from Merlin since he'd been arrested in the courtyard.

He'd tried to reach out to Mordred with his mind and had been unable to reach him before he'd been bound in the chains he now wore… The chains, they supressed his magic. Even if Merlin had replied, he wouldn't have been able to hear him. And he knew Merlin hadn't been caught, as Mordred had been alone in the dungeons.

Mordred was forced to his knees before Arthur and he kept his head bowed. Arthur raised a hand and the court fell silent. Mordred could feel the stares in his back and he shut his eyes. All his life he had feared this very moment would happen. A childhood filled with nothing but running and nightmares… He could at least be grateful that he was knelt before Arthur not Uther.

"The council has been summoned here today," Arthur began talking. "For the trial of Sir Mordred, who stands accused of using magic in Camelot."

There was a pause and Mordred slowly raised his head, to see Arthur was staring down at him, his face expressionless.

"How do you plead?" Arthur asked.

Mordred gulped, there was no way he could deny it. He'd used magic in full sight of the stables, equipment shed and training fields.

"Guilty, my Lord," Mordred answered, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady.

Arthur nodded and the court held their breath.

"As much as it saddens me to do so, I have no choice but to sentence you to death," Arthur finally said. "The use of magic is illegal in Camelot, on penalty of death. Take him away."

The guards stepped forward and pulled Mordred to his feet before dragging him away. As he was pulled away, he caught Gwen's gaze, which was filled with pity and sadness. Mordred quickly returned his gaze to the floor, not daring to meet anyone else's gaze. As the doors to the council chamber were closed, Arthur looked round.

"Theobald, please step forward," Arthur ordered.

Theobald, Sir Leon's servant, stepped forward with his head bowed.

"You have accused a fellow servant of using magic," Arthur stated, glancing a Gaius briefly. "That is a strong allegation to make."

"My Lord," Theobald nodded.

"Tell me what happened," Arthur said.

"I was returning to Sir Leon's chambers, when I noticed the door to his chambers was unlocked," Theobald tapped the key at his side as he spoke. "The door to Sir Leon's chambers are always locked when Sir Leon isn't there. As I approached the door, a glow began to come from within the chamber and it was getting brighter and brighter and when I entered the chambers, the glow vanished and Merlin and Sir Mordred were stood next to each other and Merlin as holding something in his hands, which broke apart and fell to the floor… It was magic, sire, I swear it."

"Are you certain it was Merlin who used magic?" Arthur questioned. "Mordred had admitted to using magic, it could have quite easily been him who was responsible."

Theobald looked uncertain.

"I believe it was Merlin, sire," Theobald finally answered.

"Very well," Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Theobald."

Theobald quickly moved away and Arthur turned to Leon.

"What as destroyed, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked.

"The crystal, my Lord," Leon answered.

"Bring him in," Arthur ordered.

The doors to the council chambers opened and Merlin entered walking between two guards.

"You stand accused of using magic within Camelot," Arthur said and Merlin met his gaze. "But with only one witness and the presence of a known sorcerer at the time of the incident, I cannot pass a sentence."

"Arthur-" Merlin began to say, as the court broke out in murmurs.

"You are hereby stripped of your duties as a servant in the royal household," Arthur continued. "And until a time I see fit, you will be under constant guard. Court dismissed."

)o(

"What am I going to do, Gaius?" Merlin asked, as he sat with Gaius later that, a bowl of food set before him untouched.

"Be grateful that the King did not see fit to pass a harsher sentence," Gaius answered.

"He sentenced Mordred to death," Merlin pointed out, glancing at the door to the Physicians chambers, that a knight stood beyond to ensure Merlin didn't slip away during the night.

"That is what the law dictates," Gaius replied.

"He saved my daughter's life, Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed. "Mordred didn't use magic for evil… Arthur didn't even question him on why he used magic."

"Mordred was a Knight of Camelot," Gaius said.

"He has been nothing but loyal to Arthur," Merlin replied with a shake of his head. "He has risked his life for Arthur."

"Arthur feels betrayed," Gaius sighed.

"And that gives him the right to sentence Mordred to death without even hearing what he has to say?" Merlin demanded.

"Mordred openly used magic, Merlin," Gaius stated. "In Uther's time he would have been killed then and there. He wouldn't have been thrown in the dungeons and bought before the court."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!" Merlin exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "He's my friend! My Kin! And he's been sentenced to death because I destroyed that crystal… If I hadn't destroyed that crystal, Sir Leon's servant would never have seen me and would never had fled-"

"Enough," Gaius said sharply. "What happened wasn't your fault, my boy."

"How wasn't it?" Merlin challenged. "I was the one who used magic to destroy the crystal… I was so relieved Sir Leon was on the training field, giving us a chance to find the crystal, I didn't even think about Sir Leon's servant… Or any passing castle staff. Or even other Knight's that share that wing! Mordred has been exposed as I direct consequence of my actions!"

Merlin began pacing up and down, whilst Gaius watched him a look of pity and sympathy on his face. During the Great Purge he had been in Merlin position many times. A friend sentenced to death was hard to deal with, especially when you felt responsible for it.

"I have to save him," Merlin said as he suddenly came to a halt.

"Don't be foolish, Merlin," Gaius scolded him.

Merlin turned sharply to look at Gaius.

"If it was me in his place, Gaius, would you not want him to save me?" Merlin questioned.

"Your destiny is here, Merlin," Gaius replied. "You cannot risk so much for one man, no matter how fond of him you are."

"He saved Sibella's life," Merlin said. "I owe him a great debt."

"And without you, Camelot will fall into the hands of Morgana and all will be lost," Gaius countered. "This isn't a time for you and Arthur to be at odds with each other. Morgana has declared war, you're needed here, Merlin, now more than ever before."

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Seven:

Gwen watched Arthur as he ate his breakfast and sent glares at George as he moved around the room picking up dirt laundry and tidying up the room in general. Gwen sighed and looked down at her breakfast. Arthur hadn't been the same since the day before. Gwen knew what had happened had troubled Arthur deeply, but she couldn't help but think Arthur had acted rashly.

"Arthur," Gwen said, looking at her husband as he sent another glare at George.

"What?" Arthur snapped sharply.

Gwen recoiled slightly at the tone of his voice, before taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders.

"Are you sure you doing the right thing?" Gwen dared to ask.

Arthur's head snapped up and he stared at Gwen.

"Mordred has been nothing but loyal to you," Gwen continued before Arthur could say anything. "He has saved your life and faced Morgana alone to buy you time to save me. And you are treating Merlin like he's an enemy, when he has stood by you side for years… Even when all seemed lost, he made you believe in yourself. He has helped you far more than any other and his loyalty knows no bounds."

"Mordred is a sorcerer," Arthur answered. "My father-"

"Your father was nothing but a tyrant, who killed anyone whose name was uttered in the same sentence as magic because he could not admit his own guilt in the part he played in your mothers death," Gwen cut Arthur off. "You know it's true, Arthur Pendragon, so don't even try and argue! And what of your oath to the Disir? Are you really going to execute one of your most loyal Knights simply because he used magic? Even when you promised them you were going to free it?"

"He's a sorcerer," Arthur tried to argue.

"And a good man," Gwen argued. "He used his magic to save the life of Merlin's daughter! He saved the life of your best friend's daughter and you have repaid that deed with an execution order!"

"Merlin is not my best friend," Arthur snapped. "He's a servant."

"We both know he is far more than that!" Gwen stated. "He is your best friend, whether you are willing to admit it or not. Mordred is your friend, too."

Arthur just looked down at his plate as silence filled the room, George having slipped out not long after Gwen and Arthur began arguing.

"What of the bond between knights?" Gwen suddenly asked.

"The law must be applied," Arthur replied. "It is paramount."

Gwen just shook her head.

"You are the King, Arthur," She said. "Merlin cares for Mordred deeply. I fear you'll lose his trust, if you do this. Please, Arthur, reconsider."

"There's nothing I can do," Arthur answered. "In time, Merlin will understand that. He'll come to forgive me."

"Will he?" Gwen challenged. "You have stripped him of his duties and have him under constant guard and you have sentenced one of his closest friends to death."

"What else could I have done, Guinevere?" Arthur suddenly got to his feet, pushing back his heavy chair and almost causing it to fall over as he did so. "Merlin was accused of using magic!"

"And what would you have done, if Merlin had confessed to using magic just as Mordred has?" Gwen meet Arthur's angry gaze unflinchingly. "Would you have sentenced him to death also? Just to appease the court?"

"Guinevere…" Arthur warned.

"No," Gwen shook her head. "Merlin is your friend. Mordred is your friend. If you go through with this, Arthur, I fear you'll be proved wrong. Merlin will forgive a lot of things… This, this isn't one of them."

"Only time will tell," Arthur replied, walking away.

)o(

Merlin stood outside the door to the royal chambers, all too aware of Sir Leon stood a couple of paces behind him. As Arthur's orders, there was always someone guarding him. It was unnerving to be treated as such, but Merlin knew it could be a lot worse. He could have been sentenced to death like Mordred…

And that was the reason why he was here.

Glancing over his shoulder at Leon, Merlin reached up and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long, as soon as Arthur called out for him to enter he pushed the door open and entered. He was greeted by the sight of George helping Arthur out of his chainmail. Arthur briefly looked at Merlin before looking away again.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, his voice cold and emotionless.

Merlin flinched at Arthur's tone.

"I came to ask you to reconsider Mordred's sentence," Merlin said. "Mordred is a good person. He means no harm to you or the kingdom. He would never betray you."

"You know this how?" Arthur asked.

Merlin stared at Arthur in disbelief.

"Mordred has been nothing but loyal to you," Merlin pointed out.

"And I believed Morgana to be loyal," Arthur replied. "I trusted my uncle. I've lost my kingdom twice because I've trusted the wrong people… I cannot afford to let a spy for Morgana go."

"Mordred would never work for Morgana," Merlin shook his head.

"When we first meet Mordred near Ismere, he was working for those who was capturing my men to work for Morgana," Arthur said. "How am I to know this hasn't all been an act? How do I know he hasn't been working for Morgana all along?"

Merlin frowned. Meet Mordred near Ismere? That was impossible, Mordred had been with him long before the events on the icy plains… Morgana and Mordred hadn't even meet to his knowledge, Mordred had arrived after everyone was gone… Queen Mab's curse! Everything had changed for everyone but Merlin! Of course that would have changed, how else would Mordred have become a knight?

"If Mordred had been working for Morgana, why did she take Gwen?" Merlin challenged. "Why would she have turned Gwen into her puppet in an attempt to kill you, when she simply could have ordered Mordred to do it? It wouldn't make sense! Mordred is not a traitor, he isn't working for Morgana!"

"Then how else do you explain the presence of magic in Camelot?!" Arthur demanded, beginning to lose his temper.

"There will always be magic in Camelot!" Merlin answered. "Camelot was built with the aid of magic, it runs through the walls even after all this time. The tomb of Cornelius Sigan lies beneath the city, whose soul is trapped in a crystal within the tomb. Magic is the lifeblood of the very Earth you walk on, there will always be magic in Camelot, Arthur."

"Silence!" Arthur suddenly bellowed. "You're waking on very dangerous ground. You are already suspected of using magic and now you come to me defending a known sorcerer and asking me to reconsider his sentence, which is the only sentence I can pass as stated by the laws of this kingdom!"

"He's a druid, Arthur!" Merlin took a step forward. "A member of the people you made peace with and allow to live within this kingdom free of prosecution… Or don't you remember that little boy you smuggled out of Camelot to save him from your father? Well, guess what? He's the same Mordred as the one you're about to sentence to death… You're just finishing what your father started!"

Leon sucked in a sharp breath behind them, very few people dared to speak to Arthur in such a way.

Arthur took a calming breath, "I cannot risk the lives of my citizens, Merlin."

"Please don't do this, Arthur," Merlin pleaded. "I beg you."

"He admitted his guilt," Arthur said, reaching forward and placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder as he saw the look in Merlin's eyes. "I have no option. I'm sorry."

"Sire," Merlin nodded and shook off Arthur's hand, before he turned and left, pushing past Leon as he did so.

)o(

Merlin looked up as the door to the Physicians Chambers opened and he smiled slightly in greeting as Sir Tristan entered, for looking back down at the potion he was working on. Tristan shut the door behind him and made his way over to the bench Merlin was working on.

"Merlin," Tristan greeted.

"What are you doing here, Tristan?" Merlin asked, not looking up from his work.

"The King has set a date for Mordred's execution," Tristan answered, carefully sitting down across from Merlin and when he made no move to answer, Tristan continued. "He'll be executed at midday, two days from now."

Merlin just nodded as he stirred the mixture in front of him. Tristan let out a sigh, glancing at the door to the Physicians Chambers, before turning to face Merlin once more and leaning forward.

"What are you going to do, Merlin?" Tristan asked. "You're not going to let Mordred die, I know you're not. He means too much to you."

Merlin looked up at Tristan, before glancing at the door.

"How do you expect me to stage an escape when I'm under constant guard?" Merlin asked.

Tristan let out a laugh.

"Since when has something so trivial ever stopped you?" He said.

"Why did you really come here?" Merlin suddenly asked.

"To offer my help," Tristan answered, getting to his feet.

"Tristan…" Merlin shook his head.

Tristan held up an arm and with his other hand he slowly drew a scroll from out of his sleeve. He held it out to Merlin, who slowly reached out and took it. Tristan watched as Merlin slowly unrolled it and frowned at the map it revealed.

"What is this?" Merlin asked.

"Smuggling routes," Tristan answered. "They might be useful to know, for when you help Mordred escape."

"I…" Merlin said. "Thank you, Tristan."

Tristan nodded and walked towards the door.

"Good luck, Merlin," Tristan called over his shoulder, as he paused with his hand on the door handle. "And thank you, for everything you've done for us."

Merlin looked up and nodded. Tristan pulled open the door and left, before the door shut completely, Merlin heard him greet the Knight on duty. Turning his attention to the map in his hands, Merlin smiled to himself, before getting up from the bench and hurrying up the steps to his room… He couldn't afford to be caught with such a map in his possession.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Eight:

Merlin knelt and gently examined the mushrooms growing at the base of a tree, they were the type he needed and quickly picked them. Behind him the knight in charge of guarding him that morning, sneered and spat on the ground behind him. Merlin tensed his shoulders and slowly got to his feet, he simply glanced at the knight as he moved past him and continued to look for the herbs on the list Gaius had given him.

The knight sneered again and Merlin rolled his eyes, as he examined a bush pulling back its leaves and carefully scrapping the moss from its branches. As he straightened, Merlin paused and looked round, the forest around the two of them had fallen quiet and still… Which was never a good sign. As if summoned by that thought alone, Saxons burst out of the undergrowth and had the two of them completely surrounded in seconds.

Freezing, Merlin tried to work out what to do. He couldn't hide and use magic in secret and falling branches and Saxons dropping their weapons wasn't going to look so innocent since he'd been suspected of sorcery… But if he didn't do anything, both he and the Knight guarding him would be in serious trouble.

He was suddenly distracted as a gargling sound came from behind him and he turned just in time to see the Knight who was guarding him collapses to his knees, blood running over his lips and an arrow sticking out of his chest. Merlin looked up just in time for his magic to react and to freeze an arrow in place in front of him. The arrow dropped harmlessly to the ground and rolled away.

Looking up Merlin stared at the Saxons who stood around him, jeering and taunting him. Even though they had just seen him freeze an arrow mid-air, they didn't seem frightened of him… Not like the bandits Merlin had come across, who were easily scared off by the smallest use of magic. It would seem that their time spent under Morgana's command had left them fearless in the face of magic.

Without warning one of the Saxons charged at him. Merlin's eyes flashed gold, but it wasn't just the Saxon that charged at him that was thrown backwards through the air, it was all of them. Merlin stared at the Saxons on the ground, making sure none would be able to catch him unware while his attention was elsewhere, before turning quickly and dropping to his knees beside the knight who had been guarding him.

The knight was still alive, but only just. Merlin quickly wrapped a hand around the arrow and he was just about to pull it out, when he remembered something Gaius had warned him about a long time ago when it came to wounds such as these. Merlin cursed under his breath and carefully took he injured Knight by the arm and his eyes flashed gold and suddenly they were no longer in the middle of the forest, but on the outskirts of the farmers' fields beyond Camelot's walls.

"Help me," Merlin called out to a nearby field worker, who'd been so focused on their work they hadn't seen the two of them appear out of thin air. "He's been injured. He needs to get to Gaius, the Court Physician."

)o(

"Merlin, I need clean warm water now!" Gaius ordered and Merlin quickly hurried off to get it, while Arthur and Leon stood watching.

The Knight was still alive and had been taken to Gaius in time. Merlin had been right not to remove the arrow and heal the wound straight away as there was some internal damage Merlin hadn't even suspected, which Gaius had noticed straight away and if Merlin had healed the external wound, the Knight would have bleed out from the inside…

Now it was just a matter of waiting until Arthur and Leon left so Merlin could heal the wound, there was no other way to save the life of the injured knight. Merlin retuned with the warm water and Gaius picked up a cloth and soaked it in the warm water and carefully began to clean the wound around the arrow, still stuck in the Knights chest.

"He was incredibly lucky, sire," Gaius said as he worked. "The arrow has missed his heart. He has stopped coughing up blood, but I cannot be certain the bleed in his right lung won't start again when the arrow is removed."

Merlin glanced at Gaius, he had just left out a vital part of the Knights injury… The part which could only be healed with magic, Merlin realised. Gaius wasn't telling Arthur the complete truth, so that if Merlin was able to heal the wound, it wouldn't appear too much like a miracle. No one would even suspect magic was used, if Merlin handled this correctly.

"Do all you can," Arthur instructed, noticing the look Merlin had sent Gaius. "Sir Leon, ready the Knights."

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked, having a very good idea where Arthur was planning to go.

"A Knight of Camelot was attacked by Saxons, not five league from the citadel," Arthur answered. "We need to investigate the area and see if there are any more Saxons in the area."

"That's dangerous," Merlin pointed out.

"We are at war, Merlin," Arthur answered and with that Arthur turned and stormed out of the chamber.

"Sir Tristan will be keeping guard over you for the rest of the day," Leon told Merlin, moving to follow after Arthur. "You are ordered not to leave the castle grounds."

And as Sir Leon left the chambers, Sir Tristan stepped in. He nodded to Merlin in silent greeting and sat down next the door. Gaius set down the cloth and looked up at Merlin who nodded. Reaching forward, Gaius pulled the arrow from the Knights chest in one well practiced move, with a sickening squelching sound. Merlin quickly held a hand over the wound and his eyes glowed gold. Under his hands the wound began to stitch itself back to together and the internal wounds healed.

When Merlin stepped back, all that was left was an angry red mark where the arrow had once been. Merlin looked up at Gaius and who smiled, pride shinning in his eyes. Over by the door Sir Tristan, smiled a small smile to himself. Merlin sat back and shut his eyes… It was time he had to leave Camelot. Arthur was on his way to where he and the Knight had been attack…

… Where Merlin had used magic. Once Arthur got there he'd have all the evidence he needed to that Merlin did indeed have magic. And when Arthur returned, he would no doubt throw Merlin in the dungeons with Mordred and they'd die alongside each other, because if Arthur wasn't willing to let Mordred go, why would he let Merlin? He wasn't willing to wait around and find out if Arthur was going to sentence him to death too.

"Gaius," Merlin said, turning to the physician. "I have to go."

"I understand, my boy," Gaius answered.

Merlin smiled slightly and hurried up to his room, packing his magical items and a few clothes. He picked up the map Tristan had given him and hurried back down the steps into the main chamber, where Gaius was waiting for him with a medicine bag in his hands.

"Gaius…" Merlin began to say.

"Take it, my boy," Gaius said, holding it out to him. "And promise me, you'll stay safe."

"I-I," Merlin stuttered out a lump forming in his throat as he suddenly realised this was going to be the last time he saw Gaius for a long time. "Thank you, Gaius."

Gaius set down the medicine bag and pulled Merlin into a tight embrace.

"Alice and I were never given the opportunity to have children," Gaius' voice was hoarse. "You are the closest I have ever had to having a son… I'm proud of you, my boy."

"I," Merlin returned the hug, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Thank you, Gaius."

"Now go," Gaius released him and pushed the medicine bag into his hands. "Arthur will not return for many hours, you can get far from Camelot in that time. Farewell, my boy."

"Good bye, Gaius," Merlin answered, turning towards the door.

Tristan got to his feet and offered Merlin a hand, which Merlin shook.

"Good luck," Was all Tristan said.

)o(

Arthur and Leon walked through the trees, guiding their horses. The rest of the patrol that was with them was spread out through the trees around them, as they slowly approached the sight where Merlin and the Knight guarding him had been attacked. The forest was silent and still around them, but there was no signs of any Saxons present or on the move in the area.

Leon sucked in a sharp breath as they stepped through the tree and came upon the site where the attack had taken place. Saxons lay scattered around the ground and it was clear it had been the work of magic, as not a single one had a wound on them. Arthur stared at the fallen Saxons, there was no denying this was the work of magic.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

"My Lord," Sir Leon said. "This is clearly the work of magic. It would be wise to return to Camelot, as the sorcerer-"

"Is under guard," Arthur cut Leon off, trying hard to keep the feelings of betrayal out of his voice.

His best friend was a sorcerer.

His best friend was a traitor.

"Sire, this is clearly very powerful magic," Leon dared to question Arthur. "A single guard won't be enough to stop him."

"Send a rider back," Arthur snapped at Leon, before turning to his men. "Men, spread out! See what can be found. We need to see if any of these Saxons were carrying orders from Morgana."

"Sire," One of the patrol called. "I've found a live one, Sire."

Arthur, followed by Leon, quickly walked across to where the Knight was standing, a Saxon gasping for breath lay at his feet.

The Saxon laughed sadistically when he saw Arthur and the look on his face.

"Your fellow Knight didn't even have a chance to put up a fight before we cut him down," The Saxon laughed.

He received a sharp kick from the Knight who stood behind him and the Saxon coughed, droplets of blood run down his chin. The Saxon looked up at Arthur, as he stepped closer and a sneer crossed his face.

"The Pendragon King," The Saxon spat out. "What an honour."

"What happened here?" Arthur demanded.

"Why don't you ask the sorcerer your Knight was guarding?" The Saxon sneered. "He was the one who did this."

"The sorcerer," Arthur questioned. "What did he look like?"

The Saxon didn't answer, just smirked up at Arthur instead.

"What did he look like?" Arthur questioned again, more forcefully.

The Saxon let out a wheezy breath and looked Arthur in the eye.

"He looked like a dead man," The Saxon said. "Those who do not stand with Morgana, are against her."

And with a final coughing fit the Saxon became still. Arthur shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. What the Saxon had said hadn't confirmed it was Merlin who'd just magic in appearance, but there was no denying it was Merlin who'd done this… And it appeared Merlin hadn't sided with Morgana, but Arthur didn't have faith in the Saxons words. Why would the Saxon out Merlin as an ally of Morgana? What reason would they have to do so?

"We ride for Camelot," Arthur ordered.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Nine:

Merlin walked along the corridor to the dungeons, he glanced round nervously, if he was caught now it would make it a lot harder to escape from the city. He stopped for a moment at the top of the steps leading to the dungeons, readying himself for what he was about to do. He'd never used his magic for quite this purpose before…

He'd freed and helped many escape who had been sentenced to death for the crime of using magic in the past, but he'd never used magic to do it before. He'd escaped from the dungeons using magic and sneaking past the guards was easy, he only had to roll their dice away and they'd go chasing them away from their post… But this time it was going to be different.

Merlin walked down the steps to the dungeons, the guards on duty looked up from the table where they were sat.

"What do you want?" One of them asked.

"I'm here to visit a prisoner," Merlin answered.

"Which one?" The second guard questioned.

"Sir Mordred," Merlin answered.

"He's not allowed visitors," The first guard said. "King's orders."

"Well then," Merlin muttered. "It's a good thing I no longer answer to the King of Camelot."

"What-" The first guard began to say.

"Onslæp nu!" Merlin exclaimed.

The guards slumped forwards in their seats, both fast asleep. Merlin quickly walked past them and entered the dungeons.

" _Mordred?_ " Merlin called out with his mind, but he received no answer.

Walking further threw the dungeons, Merlin began checking each cell he past. Finally in the deepest part of the dungeons, Merlin found Mordred's cell. Mordred was sat slumped against the far wall of the cell, his knee drawn up to his chest and his head ducked and face hidden from view. On his visits were cuff Merlin was all too familiar with, having read records from during the Great Purge. They were magic suppressing cuffs and they explained why Merlin hadn't been able to contact Mordred telepathically.

Merlin's eye's flashed gold and the cell door unlocked. Mordred's head snapped up as he heard the sound of the cell door opening. He stared at Merlin and Merlin noticed the dried tears streaks on his cheeks.

"Emrys," Mordred greeted, his voice raspy.

"Mordred," Merlin replied, stepping into the cell and quickly knelt in front of Mordred.

"I didn't think you'd come," Mordred said as Merlin examined the cuffs on Mordred's wrists.

"Mordred," Merlin reached up and rested his hands on Mordred's shoulders. "No matter what happened, I wouldn't have let you die, Mordred."

Mordred meet Merlin's gaze and smiled weakly, Merlin smiled back and squeezed his shoulders, before turning his attention back to the cuffs on Mordred's wrists. Merlin stared at the cuffs for a moment, there were no keyholes in them or any indication of where the cuffs broke apart. Merlin looked back up at Mordred.

"This is going to hurt," Merlin warned Mordred.

Mordred just nodded and shut his eyes. Sliding his pack from his shoulders, Merlin drew out a dagger. His eyes flashed gold and the blade began to glow. Taking careful aim, Merlin stabbed the blade down aiming for the metal of the cuffs, which cracked on the impact. Mordred let out and pained hiss and Merlin carefully began to pick the pieces of metal from where cuff had fused itself to Mordred's skin.

"I can't heal it," Merlin explained, opening the medicine bag Gaius had given. "It's going to take a while for the effects of the cuff to wear off… Any healing spells I try will be useless."

Merlin quickly treated the wound and wrapped it, before moving onto Mordred's other wrist and a pained scream echoed through the dungeon as Merlin shattered the second cuff. Merlin treated the wound and wrapped before carefully pulling Mordred to his feet. He handed Mordred a second cloak he had bought with him, a pine green one, and Mordred smiled as he took it. As Mordred pulled the cloak around his shoulders, Merlin unrolled the map Tristan had given him.

"What is that?" Mordred asked, taking a shaky step closer to Merlin.

"A gift from Tristan," Merlin answered. "And our passage out of Camelot."

)o(

Arthur jumped down from his horse before it had even stopped moving and rushed towards the castle steps. Leon dismounted behind him and nodded to the royal stable hand, before quickly following after Arthur. Leon followed Arthur through the castle, as he made his way towards the Physicians Chambers.

Upon reaching the Physicians Chambers, Arthur burst through the door without knocking, startling Gaius and almost causing him to drop the vial he was holding. Tristan who was sat beside the Knight Merlin had saved, who remained unconscious, looked up.

"My Lord," Gaius exclaimed.

"Where is he!?" Arthur demanded.

"Where's who, sire?" Gaius sked.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

"He's gone, sire," Tristan answered. "Gaius needed more water, so I accompanied him to the well. He slipped away while I was distracted by a dispute which broke out near the-"

Arthur didn't wait to hear anymore he turned and stormed out of the chamber, with one destination in mind… The dungeons. It didn't take long for Arthur to reach the dungeons, servant and castle staff jumping and hurrying out of his way as he stalked through the castle halls.

Entering the dungeons, Arthur and Leon were greeted by the sight of the guards on duty slumped over at their table unconscious. Wasting no time, Arthur walked further into the dungeons. It didn't take him long to reach the cell Mordred had been held in. The cell door was wide open and Mordred was gone.

"Rally the guards," Arthur ordered.

"Sire," Leon bowed and quickly hurried away.

By the time Arthur made it back to the courtyard, the warning bell was already ringing and guards were gathered, ready to be split into patrol groups. Arthur glances sideways and watched as Leon and Gwaine approached him.

"We're searching the Citadel," Gwaine informed him.

"No," Arthur shook his head. "They'll be gone. Search the forest."

Gwaine bowed his head and quickly hurried away.

"I want them captured," Arthur said.

"Alive?" Leon questioned.

"They're fugitives," Arthur replied. "The law is clear. Dispatch as many riders as you can. Put all personal feelings aside."

)o(

Merlin stopped and looked down at the map in his hands, before looking back up at the trees in front of him. This was clearly the way the map said to go, but Merlin had been here before collecting herbs which grew at the edge of the marshland just beyond the trees, there was no route across the marshes and many had died trying.

"Mordred," Merlin said, turning to Mordred and rolling up the map. "Wait here."

"Where are you going?" Mordred asked from where he was leaning on a tree.

"To check the path ahead," Merlin answered. "I won't be long."

Mordred nodded and Merlin disappeared through the trees. Suddenly the sound of house hooves beating on the ground reaches Mordred's ears and he pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning on. He quietly made his way through the tree and stopped when the riders suddenly stopped and a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Over here," Percival said from somewhere through the tress. "I thought I saw something."

The sound of swords being drawn echoed through the trees.

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred called out with his mind. " _The Knight have caught up with us._ "

Moving forward, Mordred watched from behind a tree as Arthur and the Knights began to spread out in pairs and disappeared into the surrounding trees. Slowly Mordred began to make his way back through the trees to where Merlin had left him.

"Mordred," Arthur's voice startled Mordred, who turned to see the Camelot King step out of the trees alongside Gwaine.

" _Emrys,_ " Mordred called out again, ignoring the way it made his head hurt and body feel weak. " _Go. They have found me._ "

" _I won't leave you,_ " Merlin's voice answered, but it was barely more than a whisper and Mordred thought he had imagined it.

"Give yourselves up," Arthur ordered, as Mordred raised a hand.

"Let us go," Mordred pleaded. "We will leave Camelot and never return. You have my word. Please."

"You broke the law, Mordred," Arthur replied, his voice cold. "You have allied yourself with Morgana. You are an enemy of Camelot."

"I would-" Mordred began to speak, only to freeze as he sensed someone behind him.

He turned and stumbled as he came face to face with Percival looming over him, sword raised. It took Mordred a second to work out Percival wasn't moving and that he was in fact frozen in place. Suddenly Percival was sent flying forwards, straight into Elyan and Leon, knocking them all to the ground.

Mordred looked behind and watched Merlin step out of the trees, but Merlin's gaze was fixed on Arthur.

"King Arthur Pendragon," Merlin greeted him, his usual cheerfulness gone. "Shouldn't you be readying your kingdom for war, rather than chasing us?"

"You are both enemies of Camelot-" Arthur began to say.

Merlin laughed, "I have never been an enemy of Camelot. If I was, Camelot would have fallen long ago and you never would have been King."

"You dare to threaten me!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I'm not threatening you, Arthur," Merlin said. "I'm simply telling the truth. Or don't you remember why your father made me you manservant? If I had truly been an enemy of Camelot, all I ever would have had to do was step aside and let someone else kill you and trust me you'd be dead a thousand times over if I had!"

Merlin turned and looked at Mordred, before looking back at Arthur.

"Leave us be, Arthur," Merlin said, meeting Arthur gaze. "We have never harmed your kingdom, all we've ever tried to do is save it and protect it… You don't need any more enemies Arthur and you are quickly running out of friends."

With that, Merlin grasped Mordred by the arm and walked away through the trees, leaving Arthur and the Knights to watch them go.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Ten:

"Should we go after them, sire?" Leon asked, having gotten to his feet alongside Elyan and Percival after Merlin and Mordred had vanished through the trees.

"No," Arthur shook his head. "Nothing but marshland lies beyond the treeline. The marshland is too unpredictable to cross. We return to Camelot… Merlin was right we shouldn't be wasting time, we should be preparing for war."

"Yes, sire," Leon bowed and walked away in search of the horses.

Arthur glanced at his Knights, before he walked forward through the treeline and stood at the edge of the marshland. Looking across the marsh, he could make out the figures of Merlin and Mordred making their way across it, Mordred's pine green cloak helping him blend into the marshland flora, whilst Merlin's royal blue cloak was easy to spot and it seemed to shimmer and glitter in the light.

"You alright there, Princess?" Gwaine asked, having emerged from the treeline and stopped beside Arthur.

Arthur shot him a glare, before turning his attention back to Merlin and Mordred, who were getting further and further away.

"I can't help thinking…" Arthur began to say before taking a deep breath and turning to Gwaine. "Did I make the right decision?"

Gwaine snapped his gaze away from Merlin's and Mordred's distant figures and looked at Arthur.

"It's just, I felt so angry," Arthur continued. "So betrayed. They're sorcerers. He's a sorcerer… But it's Merlin!"

"I don't think it matters now, Princess," Gwaine said. "He's gone. They both are."

Arthur nodded and looked out across the marshland one last time before turning and walking back into the trees. It didn't take him long to find where Leon and the other Knights were waiting with the horses. Arthur quickly pulled himself up into his horse's saddle and didn't bother waiting for the knights he just set off through the trees, following the path they had taken back to Camelot.

By the time Arthur and the Knights rode into Camelot Castles' courtyard, the sun had begun to set and waiting for them on the castle steps were Gwen and Gaius. Arthur noticed the look of relief which crossed both their faces as they noticed Merlin and Mordred weren't with the returning party. Jumping down from his horse, Arthur handed the reins to the royal stable hand and walked towards Gwen and Gaius.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, moving forward as Arthur walked up the steps.

"They escaped," Arthur answered, taking Gwen's hand.

Gwen nodded at him and squeezed his hand. Looking towards Gaius, Arthur noticed he was looking off into the distance with a mixture of sadness and pride in his eyes. It made Arthur think of the warning Merlin had given him… Would he have lost Gaius' loyalty if Merlin hadn't escaped and been sentenced to death alongside Mordred?

Gaius had remained loyal to Uther, but had that been out of fear more than it was friendship? Gaius had been younger than, he'd still had much of his life ahead of him… And now, Gaius was older. Did his future matter enough to him that he'd remain loyal if his ward had been killed? He didn't fear Arthur, least Arthur hoped he didn't, so what would have kept him in a place where someone he cared deeply about had been executed?

At that exact moment Gaius turned and looked at Arthur.

"My lord," He bowed and turned before disappearing into the castle.

)o(

"Merlin!" Freya exclaimed, rushing towards Merlin who had just entered the courtyard in front of the tower, with Mordred at his side.

"Freya," Merlin wrapped his arms around her as she reached him.

"You're safe," Freya whispered. "I had feared Sibella's vision had come true."

"Nothing in this realm can kill me," Merlin replied, in an equally low tone. "Just as nothing in this realm can kill you."

"That doesn't stop you from burning," Freya reminded him. "Such an injury would take time to heal from, not to mention how painful it would be and what of Mordred?"

"I would never have let him be executed, no matter what would have happened," Merlin answered.

"I'm glad you are safe," Freya said pulling away from Merlin.

Merlin smiled and took Freya's hand, "You and Sibella made it out of Camelot safely that's all that matters."

"Emrys," A voice called from across the courtyard and Merlin turned to see Alator walking towards him.

"Mordred," Freya said, letting go of Merlin's hand and turning to Mordred. "Let's get you to Alice and get those injuries healed."

Mordred nodded and followed Freya as she walked towards the tower, Merlin watched them go.

"Alator," Merlin greeted the Catha Priest as he drew level and stopped beside him.

"Let us talk in private, Emrys," Alator said taking Merlin by the arm and suddenly they were in a private room in the tower.

"What do you want, Alator?" Merlin asked.

"You've left Camelot," Alator answered. "You have left the Once and Future King unprotected, when Morgana Pendragon is about to strike."

"I had no choice, Alator," Merlin sighed. "I was already suspected of using magic and then there was undeniable proof… I had to leave Camelot before I was caught."

"And what of the fate of the Once and Future King?" Alator questioned.

"I would have been no use to Arthur, executed," Merlin replied.

"We have no way of knowing when Morgana will move against Camelot," Alator warned. "And by the time news or an attack reaches us, it may be too late… Morgana will take no prisoners, those who stand in her way will perish."

"It's too dangerous to send anyone into Camelot right now," Merlin said, guessing where the conversation was heading. "I may have destroyed the crystal, but the entire city will be on high alert. And even if we did, they wouldn't be able to get close enough to the Court to find out anything useful."

"Then the Once and Future King is lost," Alator replied.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I have an idea."

)o(

Mordred walked through the forest, rubbing his recently healed wrists. Alice had done a remarkable job in healing them, but faint scars remained from where the cuffs had fused to his skin. It made him feel sick just looking at them, as it reminded him of the feeling of weakness which had filled him as his magic had been supressed and now as he walked through the forest, he wondered what cruelty he would witness once he reached his destination.

He paused as he reached the treeline, which over looked an old fortress. Mordred took a deep breath and touched the crystal which hung from a chain around his neck, an ancient druid symbol carved into it, before he continued walking. He had no trouble getting past the Saxons which stood guard at the entrance and he walked calmly through the halls until he reached what appeared to be a throne room.

Upon the throne in the centre of the room sat Morgana, dressed in black and her hair a wild mess. She looked completely insane and for a moment Mordred questioned whether he'd made the right decision in being here. He could have remained at Emrys' side and watched Camelot fall… At that moment Morgana chose to look up and she caught sight of Mordred, who suddenly found himself surrounded by Saxons.

He was forced to his knees before Morgana's throne.

"My old friend," Morgana greeted, mockingly and Mordred looked up at her. "Last time we met you tried to kill me."

Mordred took a deep breath before he started talking.

"I am here for a purpose, Morgana," He said. "I did not break stride to find you. I bring you the news you have longed for."

"Arthur's death?" Morgana questioned, her eyes lighting up with sadistic glee.

"The key to it," Mordred answered. "I was wrong to ever question your wisdom, my Lady, and I wish to make amends."

"Tell me!" Morgana snapped impatiently.

Mordred flinched.

"There is someone you have been searching for," Mordred replied, trying not to let his fear of the crazed witch who sat before him show. "Someone that has always eluded you."

"Emrys," Morgana hissed.

"I know where he is," Mordred said, trying to push down the sense of betrayal which was slowly filling him.

"Where?" Morgana demanded, standing from her throne.

"Camelot," Mordred lied. "And I have his true name."

This was what Emrys had planned… He was to be Emrys' spy in Morgana's court, if it could be called such and to gain her trust, Emrys had told him to tell Morgana his common name. It was time to give Morgana a taste of her own medicine, she had sent spies into Arthur's court and now she was going to have one in hers.

"Who is he!?" Morgana screamed. "What is his name!?"

"It is…" Mordred paused. "Merlin."

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	11. The Adventure Continues…

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The Adventure Continues…

"I'm not an entertainer, my lady," Ari said, glancing once more at the Saxons.

"Of course not," Morgana agreed. "Think of it as more as a demonstration. Extinguish those flames."

Morgana gestured to the burning fire, keeping the draughty throne room warm.

"My lady," Ari stepped forward, sensing something wasn't right… Morgana never wasted time with such trivial things. "I must protest."

)o(

"Emrys," Alator straightened and turned to face Merlin with a bow.

"That's not necessary," Merlin muttered, approaching Alator. "I need your help, Alator."

"I will help you in any way I can, Emrys," Alator replied.

"Morgana has summoned a creature capable of stripping a man of his magic," Merlin explained. "I need to know what it is."

)o(

A guard entered the room then and Ari recognised the symbol on the box the guard carried. He quickly tried to back away, but he was grabbed by the arm by a couple of Saxons and held in place. Morgana walked forwards and opened the box carefully.

"Aweax thu metethearfenda!" Morgana chanted. "Thicge thu thone drycraeft the thinan deorcan mode gefylth."

)o(

Merlin took a step back from his scrying bowl with a gasp. He needed to get to Camelot, regardless of how dangerous it was for him to renter the city, whether the threat be from Arthur or the Gean Canach. Gaius was injured or possibly even dying, such head wounds could be incredibly dangerous not to mention it was a Saxons wielding the rock… Morgana hadn't hesitated to see Gaius harmed in the past.

)o(

He let out a cry and Morgana gestured for the guards to take him away.

"He was a loyal soldier," Mordred said, as he watched Ari being dragged away. "And by robbing him of his magic, you have lost yourself a powerful ally."

"Perhaps," Morgana replied. "But now we know the war can be won. For Arthur is nothing without Emrys and Emrys is nothing without magic."

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you, everyone, who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Next up is 'The Diamond of the Day – Part One', which will be posted soon. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
